Happy BirthDay Darling
by sallyrie
Summary: a cute little oneshot about hermiones birthday. draco and hermione happily married with kids. a little bit of lemon


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING **

**By **

**Sallyrie **

**As Hermione woke up from her deep sleep she felt her loving husbands arm wrap around her waist, in a way to try to fill the non existent void that was between him and his world of dreams. A way to bring her closer to him. She snuggled close to her husband wanting to feel his heart beat next to hers. She loved feeling the connection of how their heart beets would beet as one when they were near. It was like a drum that was always on the beat. It was as if they were one being and that was one of the things that they first noticed when they first started dating. They would hug and kiss goodnight and they would feel like it was one heartbeat that they were in tune with each other. From that point on they knew they belonged together.**

**Draco was now fully awake and aroused from his dream about his upcoming 30th**** birthday bash. He had to admit he was excited and curious about his party this year his wife wouldn't tell him anything about all he knew was that it was in the manor. He even tried to question the family but they were as tight lipped as his wife. ( no pun intended.)he knew they were doing something big because they were always hiding from him in the back corner of the library huddled together writing things down on planning parchment. Now that he thought about it he was always sent out to do the errands and he only realized it now. Anyway His dream was amazing. The party was everything and more that he dreamed. There were streams of ribbon everywhere. There was music and food as well as drinks for adults and children. The kids even had their own set up that included tables and games that would keep them occupied. He thought it was fantastic. **

**When the party came to an end he escorted the last guests out and couldn't find his wife. He thought she must be in the bedroom sleeping since she had a long day. He climbed his grand staircase and went down the long hallway to big double doors that were the entrance to his bedroom where he saw a lamp light on. She must have left it on poor thing on reading her books Draco thought to himself as he went to open the door. He went into his master bedroom ready for sleep only to see a wonderful surprise. **

**His beautiful wife of 10 years was laying on the king sized master bed with her Hogwarts Gryffindor school uniform on. He had noticed she had made some changes as well. She didn't have her outer robe on for starters. Her skirt had been magically shortened to stop at the mid thigh just above her moving dragon tattoo that was cuddled up resting. A.N. (Draco has a tattoo of a lioness on his thigh. They were engagement presents for each other.) She had tightened her white oxford button down shirt to be skin tight and she had the first three buttons open to show her cleavage and to extenuate her small waist. Her Gryffindor tie laid loosely tied on her neck. To top it all off she had her gray knee high socks on with 7 inch black stiletto heels on. Her hair was loose and wild as ever curls framing her face and the pillow behind her head.**

**It was his wildest most frequent fantasy and to Draco she looked ravishing. He loved her with all his heart and he couldn't wait to show her. He started to think of things he could do to her. How he would slowly take off that shirt that taunted him so much or how he would pull off her skirt with just his teeth. He loved taunting her with slow movements especially when she always taunted him with her clothes and tantalizing moves. He already saw her naked and moaning his name when a sultry voice took him from his reveling. " I've been a very bad girl. I think I need to be taught a lesson." Hermione said as she started to fiddle seductively with her tie. Without thinking he pounced her like predator would attack or catch his prey with sheer passion. **

**As he started to unbutton her shirt showing an emerald green satin bra he was woken up by the women of the subject of his dreams. With a morning erection he turned over to look at his wife. He saw that there was still a chance that she was asleep so he closed the 2inch gap between him and his wife. He then started to kiss and nibble his wife's neck. He could hear her trying to hold back a moan as if not to wake up the house, but she soon caved. She moaned breathlessly as he slipped his hand under her light yellow (or gold) sheer slip nightgown. **

**She felt like she was in pure uninhibited bliss. She thought she was on cloud nine. She always felt like this with Draco but still every time it took her by surprise. He always kept her guessing with his wavering hands and wandering eyes. It was like he was everywhere all at once. And did he have a bag of tricks that kept her in bed for a day. Every time it was something new and exciting and he always had her feeling sexy and feminine by the end of the night. He truly was a god. **

**Right when they were in the middle of starting something 3 young children burst threw their bedroom door and frantically climbed on top of the bed that the adults were still occupying. They started jumping on the bed as if it were a bouncy castle or a trampoline. **

**Draco and Hermione have 3 beautiful yet very clever children. The youngest aka the twins Angelica and Victoria were a spitting image of their mom. They were smart and hard working just like their mother. Where other girls their age were playing with Barbie dolls and their mothers makeup sets they were reading novels and working on spells for their school sessions with their tutor which happened to be their mummy. They had long flowing curly dark brown hair with big dark caramel eyes with hints of silver on the edges of the iris. They looked like little mini 'miones' as Draco liked to call them. They had the same exact features of their mother even down to the slight tan to their skin. They also liked gardening with their grandmother Narcissa on the grounds of the manor. **

**They have an older brother named Max. He was a malfoy at heart. He had platinum blond hair that was cut to his neck with deep grey eyes. He had the aristocratic features that the Malfoys had passed down for generations. He wasn't as pale as his father though he had a healthy glow to his complexion. He liked his school work and his lessons but he loved to play quidditch. He especially loved being seeker at the family games between the Weasleys and the Potters. His father had even got him a firebolt 2 for Christmas with the gear set and all the accessories. **

**Angelica and Victoria suddenly started to drag their mother from the bed. Their 10 year old brother max decided to help and tried to distract his father by telling him that his brand new broom handle had snapped and for him to help fix his broom. Draco knew that was odd but he just put that thought aside and started to get out of bed. After all he had just bought him that broom and he was never careless with his things it not like he just lets his new equipment break like those stereotypes about rich kids. You know the ones where they break their shit to get a better one but that wasn't me and that's not my kids. Draco thought to himself as he looked at his son. But yet again he pushed that thought aside. **

**Hermione was still groggy as angelica viciously tapped her on the shoulder. She turned towards her daughters and saw the sparkle in their eyes that usually happens when they are overjoyed but just thought it was the light playing on their eyes. The girls tried to hide their excitement but it always showed in their eyes. They put on their sad and angry face and at that moment they both decided to be muggle actresses if their academics didn't pan out when they grew up after all they are only 8. **

"**Come on mommy you have to come downstairs quick. Max destroyed the living room when he crashed his broom." The girls said in unison as they pulled their mother out of bed. Draco heard this and quickly got out of bed. As they were simultaneously dragged out of the room by their children Draco was held back by his son. **

"**Max what is it. What did you do?" He said as his son held him back from going down the stairs. "Dad just wait here. Give me two seconds." And max was off to his room in record speed. When he came out and ran to his father he gave him a rose. A red rose that was Hermione's favorite color. He now knew what all the fuss was about. He couldn't wait for her reaction. With that he bent down and hugged his son and said "you are so smart my boy. I love you." With that Draco waited at the top of the stairs as max ran down the stairs to meet his sisters.**

**Hermione was afraid of what she was goin to see when she came down the grand staircase. The girls were on either side of her and they told her to close her eyes because of the wreckage. She did what they said and let the girls guide her down the stairs. She felt someone pass her and knew it was max. Hermione felt two sets of arms let go of her on the steps and walk down the rest of the way. "open your eyes." The children said in unison as they stepped back from the landing. **

**She reached the last step of the malfoy grand staircase and opened her eyes. What she saw was the most beautiful setting she had ever seen. The living room was covered in reds and golds and streamers everywhere. There were pictures of her and Draco and the children and homemade cards from every family and friend. Draco's parents where standing off to the side with the children. Hermione turned around and was met with draco a foot away with a red rose in his hand. Her favorite color and her favorite flower. He gave her the flower as he leaned in and kissed her much to his children's dismay. He then whispered to her as he moved in front of the living room. She turned around and In the center of the living room there was a big magical sign. Draco and the children exclaimed together "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY". **


End file.
